Untitled
by bosco's babi
Summary: Faith is married to Bosco, they have two beautiful children. But then on Christmas eve something terrible goes wrong


**12:00 a.m.**

**December 25, 2016**

**I will never forget the day, when my husband died. It hit me so hard and fast. He was my life and our children's life also. Their eyes lit up, as his did too. I've never seen him so happy in my life. He was just as happy on our wedding day. Nothing wrong could ever happen, but that all changed on a cold winter night.**

10:30 p.m.

December 24, 2015

I walk into my house, and notice that the kitchen lights and television is on. I already know what is playing on the television, It's A Wonderful Life. Its a tradition Bosco and I started when we got married, about nine years ago.

I take off my jacket and shoes," Bosco?" I whisper walking into the living room, and notice its just the kids, Michael who is eight, and Mariska who is three. "Hmm...must of ran out to get something."

Its amazing how much they have grown up. Michael has his father's physical features, but has my blonde hair, he sure is going to be a ladies man. And Mariska now, she adores her father. He is her life. She's the female version of her father, and her brown curls are so adorable!

I start stroking Michael's hair, he starts to stir," Hey Michael."

"Hi Mom, where's Dad?" Michael yawns, as there's a knock at the door.

"That's probably him," I say getting up from the couch," went out for milk, for tomorrow morning. He probably forgot his keys."

"But Mom, Dad brought home the milk during dinner," Michael replies.

'Oh God. I just did not like what my son has just told me,' I say to myself as I open up the door, it was Bosco's lieutenant.

"Mrs. Boscorelli?" Scott Mastrilli whispers.

"Mom, who is it?" Michael asks.

"Your Uncle Scott, just stay in the living room with your sister." I yell over my shoulder," what happened?"

I'm holding in my tears as Michael sighs and does as I told him to. "There was a domestic call earlier, it was real bad, and he, he got shot. We need you to come to the hospital," Scott explains as I nod and whisper ' give me a minute'.

'Domestic calls, he hates them so much.' I put my shoes and jacket on, as I walk into the living room. I pick up Mariska, and happy that she did not wake up. She has her blanket and stuff animal, that her father gave her. "Come on Michael, put your sneakers and jacket on. Hurry up."

"What's the matter?" Michael asks as he puts on his shoes.

"It's your father."

11:45 p.m.

December 24, 2015

I've been sitting in the waiting room for an hour now. Michael finally fell asleep, it took him about twenty minutes. Mariska, she woke up once, the lights were to bright for her. I called our only living mother, Rose. She's on, well was on vacation with Anthony, until about a little while from now. They are finally back together. He sure has changed and Bosco is letting him on his softer side, little by little, but won't drop about what has happened. Everyone from Camelot is here, they are all talking about Bosco while I'm over here praying for him.

I get up and place Mariska on the chair I was sitting on while I walk out of the room. It got so quiet as I entered the hallway. I quickly turn away from everyone's glance and walk into the bathroom. I shut the door and the tears just fall down like rain. I finally get a grip of myself, as I splash water on my face. I exit the bathroom as I see Bosco's partner,"Ben?"

He turns around, and he hands me a bag, with Bosco's uniform in it. It has so much blood,"Faith." he whispers as he gives me a hug.

"What happened?" I ask, as he walks into the nurse's lounge, and holds the door for me.

"We got a call for domestic and we arrive, and hear gunshots. Bosco just ran up. I was right behind him...He was in there, and we notice the wife was dead, and we heard a small cry," Ben explains with tears , falling on his face," he goes over and picks up the little girl, he started to leave, as I searched the house. As Bosco was about to walk out, the man jumped out of a closet and shot him, and the girl was fine. And when I heard those shots, I ran, and shot that bastard."

I have tears now again, and tell Ben to come in the waiting room with me. I enter the waiting room, and lift up Michael's head and place it on my lap, while Mariska lays on my chest once again.

I start to listen to what everyone else was talking about. They were talking about the first time they had met Bosco. " I rember the first day I met Bosco," I said as everyone looks over at me,"it was our first day at the academy, he was all cocky and insulting people. I introduced myself, because he bumped into me. He said ' I looked like a mother' and and as he walked away I replied ,' You look like an ass.'"

Everyone laughs at my story, and then I see my oldest child running into the room. I get up carefully and place Mariska on the couch next to her brother. " Mom, is Dad alright?" Emily cries, as I wrap my arms around her.

Ever since Bosco and I have gotten married, he'd adopted Charlie and Emily." He got shot multiple times," I explain," I hope he makes it. I have something important to tell him."

"Mom, Dad is strong. He woke up from a coma," Emily sobs.

"Where's James and Jake?" I ask trying to change the subject," how are they doing?"

I pick up Mariska and put her on my lap. I look at Michael, then Emily, she knows what I'm trying to tell her. She picks up Michael, and puts him on her lap," Well James is wonderful as always and Jake," Emily lets out a small laugh and drops her smile," he learned to say 'pop-pop' yesterday. He's also been crawling around all over the house."

"Wait til he starts walking," I yawn, as my eye lids close slowly.

_"Faith," Bosco says as I turn around and notice everything is white around us. I see him and jump up and hug him," I love you."_

_" I love you too," I reply, putting my feet on the ground. I inhale his scent," you smell sooo good."_

_"I know, when don't I?" he laughs," its so good to see you smile."_

_"What?"_

_"I've been watching you, now what is so important?"_

_I lean in and kiss him, it seems like forever then he says again," what's so important?"_

_"I'm a week pregnant," I say as his eyes fills up with tears._

_"He's going to be just like me. I love you and the kids so much. " Bosco says giving me a hug and then a kiss, as I close my eyes," I have to go."_

_" I love you so much," I whisper. I open my eyes, and only to find me in this area with no Bosco._

2:45 a.m.

December 25, 2015

"Mom," Emily says tapping my shoulders.

"Bosco?" I slur.

"Mom, the Doctor is here," Emily whispers in my ear. I open up my eyes and see the Doctor. I immediately stand up, with Mariska in my arms.

"Mrs. Boscorelli?" the Doctor asked, as I nod my head 'yes'. Emily stands up with Michael," Mrs. Boscorelli, Mr. Boscorelli was in surgery for nearly five hours. As you know he had multiple shots. He had a couple of bullets to the lungs, they collapsed and we fixed that in the O.R. He also got shot in the appendix." I nod my head as Ty and Sasha take the kids from Emily and I. " The last shot was to the heart. He was very strong, he tried to hold on, but we lost him. I'm very sorry for the lost."

I cry as Emily cries, as everyone starts to too." He knows I'm going to have a son, just like him."

"How does he know?" Emily asks with tears all over her face.

" I saw him in a dream and...I told him I was a week pregnant."

Emily gave me a hug and whispers " congratulations mom" in my ear.

"Mom?"

"Mommy?"

I hear my kids cry for me as, I told them how their father was up in heaven with mom-mom and pop-pop- Mitchell.

**2:30 a.m.**

**December 25, 2016**

**That was the hardest day of my life. To tell my children that their father was never coming back. They cried so much that day. They had a new baby brother coming on the way, but he will never have the chance to meet his father. He will only have pictures, stories, and some home videos of his father. It is a shame. He died doing what he loved, but also the one call that he dreaded.**

**I look at Maurice, and see his father in him, its like he's here. I keep his necklace around my neck, and also his wedding ring on the lace. **

**I get up from the rocking chair, and place Maurice in his crib, as I head for the wall. I turn on the night light since he's afraid of the dark, like his father. I walk into my room and grab the presents from 'santa', and put them under the christmas tree. I then blow out the candles, and turn the christmas tree lights on. I look at the tree one last time, and see an ornament of Bosco and I, he had his hands on my stomach; we were expecting our first child. **

**I wipe away a small tear that has escaped from my eye, and turn my attention to the window. There was snow starting to fall from the dark sky, as I whisper," Merry Christmas Boz."**


End file.
